Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes
by Salem1991
Summary: <html><head></head>The sons of Ipswich weren't expecting Chase to ever return, but what really throws them in a loop is when four other girls and a new enemy get involved in the least likely way. Are these girls a threat or are they allies?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Characters' Information

Megan Elizabeth Evans

Age: Just turned 17

Height: 5 feet

Weight: 105lbs

Hair: Dirty blonde that goes to her elbows

Eyes: Light blue

Piercings: Two on each ear

Personality: She falls in love with any animal that's in sight. One mistake most people make is to think she's a shy girl. But the truth is that she's a hyper, and energetic girl.

Stephanie Nicole Jannet

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 116lbs.

Hair: It's cut just below the jaw line at an angle from the back and is black with purple streaks randomly placed through her hair

Eyes: Dark green

Piercings: Both ears are pierced three times and her bottom lip has a piercing in the right corner of her mouth

Personality: She's kind of a badass and is quick to make smart remarks (even if they're not wanted). She's overly protective of her best friends. When she's angry she can become very violent person.

Erin Summer Davis

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120lbs.

Hair: Dark, curly blonde hair that reaches her shoulders

Eyes: Green

Piercings: Two on each each – like Megan

Personality: She's a Smartass and proud of it. Just like Stephanie, she's not afraid to make remarks towards her friends that are not wanted. Overall she's not much of a talker and is shy around anyone new she meets.

Jessica Lauren Benet

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110lbs.

Hair: Curly brown hair that hits a couple past her shoulders

Eyes: A chocolate brown

Personality: Jessica is a shy girl 'til you get to know her well enough. But when you do know her, she can be quite crazy at times. When she meets anyone new she is also shy, especially when they're guys. As an animal lover, she has a dog named Pepper back at her home.

* * *

><p>Rain and thunder greeted the four girls when they arrived at Spencer Academy on a that night. It was October 21st and the girls soon found out it wasn't the warmest in New England. The time was around 9:00 pm and the weather was especially cold this night. The trees shook horribly and branches were all over the street as the girls pulled up to the school. Running like hell, they all got to the main building as fast as they could. But sadly, they were already drenched from head to toe.<p>

"Come on, Let's get our rooms," Stephanie said as she fixed her laptop bag on her shoulder and dragged her two huge duffel bags on the ground. All the girls groaned with sadness as they realized that they weren't going straight to their warm beds in the new dorm rooms. After getting their schedules and dorm numbers, they headed out of the office.

"203…204…Ahah! 205!" Stephanie said eagerly unlocking the door. When she opened the door she and Megan saw their room was simple with a set of twin beds, two small dressers, a full-length mirror and a small bathroom with a sink and a toilet. Stephanie sat on her unmade bed and gladly dropped her bags on the floor.

"Relief!" She sighed, flopping back on the bed.

"Come on, Steph. We have to unpack," Megan said happily as she also laid down her bags.

"Uhhh…. I don't want too," Stephanie complained as she sprawled out across the clean mattress.

"Ok. Fine. Don't have bed tonight," Megan commented, pulling out her light yellow comforter.

"Uhhhh"… Stephanie groaned rolling off her bed.

"I'm really glad they let Erin and Jessica have dorm right next was pure luck," Megan said putting her sheets on the bed and then her comforter. Stephanie's comforter was black with red flames at the bottom. Within ten minutes they had their beds made and clocks plugged in. Then they got out of their wet clothes and into their Pjs. Megan wore a light blue t-shirt that said 'Powered By Tofu!' and her white panties that had little black birds. Stephanie on the other hand, liked hiding her butt from public; she wore a black tank top and dark purple shorts that went down half way down her thigh.

Stephanie quickly opened her laptop to get an invite to chat with Erin and Jessica over a webcam. Clicking 'Yes', a box came up on the screen and then she saw Erin waving. "Hello!" Erin said happily.

"Hey. How's your room?" Stephanie asked as she fixed the camera.

"It's simple, but I'm not complaining," Erin stated, looking around the room.

"Me either!" Megan said sticking her head in the way of Stephanie's view.

"Gah! MEGAN!" Stephanie yelled at Megan as she shoved her off her bed. Erin and Jessica started laughing and soon after, Stephanie did too. All Megan did was angrily glare at Stephanie and the computer screen.

"Girls?! Lights out was an hour ago!" A teacher said knocking on the door.

"Shit," Stephanie said quickly putting her laptop away. Right when the door opened and Stephanie just got under the covers.

"Lights out," The teacher said repeating herself.

"Sorry, but we just got here," Stephanie said trying to sound innocent, but the purple hair and the lip ring didn't make it.

"Where's the other girl?" The teacher asked eyeing Megan's bags.

"Here," Megan said stepping out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her month. "Sorry. I can't go to bed without brushing my teeth too," Megan said and walked back in the bathroom.

"Alright. Get to bed soon as possible. Good night," She said walking out.

"Wow…that was close," Stephanie said pulling her laptop out. She quickly sent a message saying that her and Megan said good night and would see them in the morning.

~Friday~

Erin came out of the hall's bathroom (fully clothed) after taking a refreshing shower. Glued to her phone, her towel slipped out of her arms. She reached down to pick it up and when she looked up she let out a small scream when she realized a tall blonde guy was standing in front of her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He smirked. "You must be one of the new girls, I'm Reid." He stuck out his hand to shake hers, however, she just stared up at him.

Suddenly she glanced down at her bare wrist and replied, "I'm late, and I have to go!"

She quickly took off in the other direction towards her dorm room and heard Reid yell, "But you don't have a watch!"

"I don't need one!"

~In Stephanie and Megan's Room~

"Dude, awesome, we're in the same classes together," Stephanie said happily. Megan and Jessica gave each other highs-fives and laughed.

Suddenly the door was slammed opened and shut loudly Erin leaned against the door, breathing in and out heavily.

"What's wrong Erin?" Stephanie asked wondering if she had witnessed someone being murdered.

"Attheshowerstwitchyboywiththehairwasalllikehowareyouubersmexyahhh…" Erin said as she tapped her fingers together frantically.

"The twitchy guy with the hair?" Megan asked excitedly as her blue eyes sparkled with interest.

"Thetwitchyguywiththehairuhhuh." Erin replied.

"He asked how you were?!" Erin nodded her head frantically in reply. "The uber smexy one?" Once again Erin nodded in reply.

Stephanie became annoyed with the confusion of the conversation and asked Megan, "Do you even know who she's talking about?"

Megan shook her head and replied, "No, but he sounds hot," which caused Erin to once again nod frantically.

"Guys, were going to be late for class if we don't get ready soon," Jessica pointed out as Stephanie rolled her eyes at Megan and Erin.

"How long do we untill class starts?" Stephanie asked Jessica.

"Ummm…about…13 minutes," Jessica said looking at her watch.

"SHIT!" all the girls scream as they realized they weren't dressed in their uniforms. Quickly jumping up from the bed, Erin and Jessica quickly left the room to get ready.

Stephanie opened her box that the school gave her with all her general supplies in it. As soon as she opened the box she saw there was no uniform. "Umm…Megan…did the school give you a uniform?" Stephanie asked with slight worry growing in her voice.

"No. I thought they were in your box…are they?" Megan asks in a worried voice.

"NO! Erin!" Stephanie yelled as she ran out of the room with Megan on her heels. When Erin opened her door, she also had a panicked look on her face.

"Do you have the uniforms?' Erin asked, hoping she did. Her hopes were soon destroyed.

"No... Oh shit," Stephanie says hitting her head softly against the doorframe.

"Who cares? Let's just get to class on time!" Jessica said, shoving Stephanie and Megan out of the doorway so they could get dressed.

The girls all walked shyly into their Lit class. Like it wasn't enough that they were new, they were also late. The entire class's attention was focused on them. "May I ask why you four girls are late for class? And why aren't you wearing your uniforms?"

All the girls look at their feet and Erin elbows Stephanie. "Uh, yeah. We're new and well, they didn't give us our uniforms," Stephanie explained to the teacher.

"I also asked why you were late," Mr. Moore said getting annoyed.

"We woke up late. We just got here last night and we're really sorry. It won't happen again…sir," Stephanie said smiling.

"It better not. I want you all in those seats up there," Mr. Moore said pointing to the middle sits. The girls saw there were two empty seats between a small group of boys and at the end, there were three more seats.

Stephanie quickly made it to the end of row, so no one would bother her. Erin sat next to her and Jessica quickly sat next to Erin. Next to Jessica was a boy with short dark brown hair. Next to him was a guy with brown hair that was a couple inches from hitting his shoulders. Two seats over there was a boy with blonde hair that slightly went in his face. Next to the blonde was a boy with light brown hair. Megan's stomach suddenly dropped when she realized that she was forced to sit in between these guys.

_Mother of God, why? Just why? _Megan thought in her head and sat next the blonde with fingerless gloves. When she sat down she turned to her friends and stuck out her tongue at them. They all smiled at their little blonde friend. She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat angrily. She pulled out her notebook and began to take notes that Mr. Moore put on the board.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jessica whispered to Erin and Erin rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Hey, I'm Caleb," The guy with dark brown hair said and Erin then shook her head 'no' at Jessica's question.

"U-h, I'm Megan," Megan said and did a small wave.

Caleb turned to the other girls and said hey. After Stephanie had told them all their names, Caleb said, "I'm Caleb, this is Pogue." Pogue said his hello and Caleb continued. "He's Reid and that's Tyler." Reid made peace sign and then went back to Sleeping. Tyler waved a little and went back to taking notes.

Stephanie leaned her head back to get a better look of this Reid. She smiled as she looked at his cute face. He had fellen asleep while he leaning on his left hand for support. Then she saw his fingerless gloves and bit her lip.

_Gah! I want those gloves so bad!_ She thought and turned back to the board. Rolling her eyes as the notes, she put one earphone in her left ear and tried to hide the cord with her short hair. Reid's head started to fall a bit and that's when he woke himself up. He lifted his hands back and stretched a bit. Then he saw Stephanie listening to her ipod. He smirked and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook. He scribbled a quickly note and folded it up. He tapped on Megan's shoulder and she looked at him. She took the note and saw the name 'Caleb'. She gave the note to Pogue. He too passed the note down to Caleb. "Who wrote it?" Caleb asked.

"Reid," Pogue replied and Caleb opened the note to read it.

_**Dude party at the beach tonight. 8:00. I'm inviting the new girls.**_

Caleb rolled his eyes. _That's Reid. Hitting on every girl he can,_ Caleb thought as he wrote Reid back. He gave the note back to get passed down again.

_**Do you have to hit on every girl? You know it's not going to work**_.

Reid glared at the note and then at Caleb. He crumpled up the note and threw it at Caleb. The paper hit Caleb in the head and Caleb looked at the Reid. Reid showed Caleb his middle finger; shooting him the bird. Caleb shook his head and went back to his work. Megan looked at the note and wondered what the note said. She looked at Caleb and Pogue, blushing in the process. She couldn't help it. They both were so cute…

_ I hate this class already._ Erin thought as she got a work sheet for the teacher.

~2nd Block Art Class~

"So, Megan, what do you think about those guys? That Reid guy wasn't half bad," Stephanie commented as she doodled in her sketchpad.

"They were okay." Megan said as she tried to hide her lying face. Stephanie raised one of her eyebrows and Megan gave in. "Alright, they were really cute!"

"Just wanted to know. Not like I'm disagreeing or anything."

"Good, cause if you did disagree, we'd have to question you a bit," Megan replied as she drew a safari scene.

"Which one was your favorite? And don't you dare say Reid, I call his hot ass."

"You like him!" Megan shouted and everyone turned to stare at her. "...Heh...Giraffe," she said as she pointed at her paper. They all slowly turned back to their work and she let out a long breath. "Like I was saying, you like him! You whore, you just met him!" Megan teased.

"And? There's no law saying I can't look at a stranger and think he's hot. I saw you eyeing them too. Your face stayed reddened the entire class period."

"No it wasn't" Megan replied, offended. Stephanie gave her an 'I know all' look and Megan quickly replied, "Ok, maybe a little. Was it really that obvious?"

"Oh yes. Very red and very nervous looking." Megan groaned as her head hit the table.

"Um, Meg, there was paint there..."

"Yeah...I know...Can you get me a wet rag? The paper's stuck to my head..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey! New story! YAY! Please let me know what you thought about this first chapter! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

~3rd Block Swimming Class~

"I'm not coming out!" Erin shouted while she had herself locked in a stall.

"It can't be that bad! Come on, Erin!" Jessica shouted as she shook the stall door.

"No! LEAVE ME NOW!"

**5 minuets later**

"I hate you all..." Erin grumbled as she glared at the water.

"You know you love us! Well...at least me..." Megan said as she tackled Erin in a hug. Erin grimaced as she came very close to the edge of the pool. Stephanie elbowed Megan as she noticed the group of guys from Lit class heading over to them.

"Oh my god, they're wearing speedos," Megan whispered, blushing at the sight. Stephanie rolled her eyes at her shy friend.

"Hey, what's up ladies?" Reid asked when they reached the group of girls.

"Nothing really," Stephanie replied coolly as Megan glanced away from the boys, trying to hide any sign of bashfulness. However, Caleb caught on. He eyed the petite blonde and her small frame. Just like the rest of the girls, she wore the school's one-piece bathing suits and even thought one pieces weren't very flattering, she wore it very well.

"Well, if you're not doing anything tonight, you should head out to the beach. There's gonna be a party there around 8. It would be awesome if you guys came. I know you'd have fun," Reid said, looking at Stephanie while he said the last part. Caleb turned away from Megan and listened to the conversation.

"We'll think about it." Stephanie replied, smiling slightly.

"I refuse to go," Erin stated bluntly.

"We'll be there, _all_ of us." Stephanie said while glaring at Erin.

"Not me," Erin stated again.

Tyler stood next to Erin and asked, "Why don't you want to go?" Erin shifted slightly to the left and then suddenly hit the water as the floor disappeared from below her left foot. Everyone stared at the area of water that Erin disappeared into the water. "Um...Did anyone see what happened?" Jessica asked as everyone slowly started into fits of laughter.

Erin reappeared and spit out a mouthful of water and glared at the laughing group. "I will kill you all," She stated with venom as blush crept onto her cheeks.

Suddenly the coach's whistle was blown, getting the students' attention.

~6th Block: History~

"Why do we have to go?" Erin asked the group quietly as the teacher went along with his lecture.

"Because we were invited, that's why. Just swallow your complaints and admit that you wanna go," Stephanie whispered angrily in reply. Erin turned back to her notes and grumbled her protests. Megan looked around the classroom and noticed that Reid and Tyler were sitting a few seats back. She turned to Stephanie and elbowed her in the side. When Stephanie turned toward her, Megan jerked her head in the guys' direction.

Reid looked at Stephanie and nodded his head slightly. Stephanie turned back to the front and Megan quietly squealed as she elbowed Stephanie several more times. "Oh, I get why you want to go so bad," Erin stated. "You wanna go hang out with the twitchy guy." She accused as Stephanie kept her attention to the front.

"We're going, Erin. Get over it." Jessica said as Erin let her head fall forward onto the desk.

"Oh my god! I have to find something cute to wear! I'm going to pick out your outfit too, Steph," Megan said in an excited whisper, bouncing up and down.

"You're going to do no such thing. You stay away from my clothes!"

"Fine," Megan replied, looking hurt, "I'll help Erin, then."

"You're not coming anywhere near my room," Erin said quickly. Megan stuck her tongue out at Erin and turned back to the lesson.

~7th Block Study Hall~

"Do you think we'll need a jacket? Maybe I should wear my brown one tonight..."

"Meg, I love you dearly, but if you don't give it a rest and let me figure out this stupid problem I've got for Trig, I'm going to have to throttle you." Stephanie cut her off without even looking up from her textbook. She and Erin were trying desperately to figure out the Trig problems that were assigned to them and Jessica, who was at the time reading a book.

Megan turned to her sketch pad and started on her art project while mumbling under her breath.

"Hey, ladies." The group of girls looked up to find Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler standing by their table. Reid pulled out a piece of paper and continued, "I realized last period that we didn't tell you how to get to the party." He put the paper on the table and slid it toward Stephanie who then, without looking from the textbook, pushed it to Jessica to put in her purse.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" Caleb asked politely as he pulled out the seat between Megan and Jessica.

"Ye-," Erin started, but was cut off as Megan stomped on her foot.

"Not at all!" She stated cheerfully, ignoring Erin's silent curses. The guys sat down.

"So, about the party tonight," Caleb began as he tried to start up a conversation, "I thought that maybe you guys should know that it isn't exactly legal for us to be out there. If the cops show up you could get into trouble."

"We'll be fine," Jessica said as she put her book down and Megan nodded with her mouth full of her sandwich.

"Yea, worst case scenario, Stephanie ends up speeding to get away. Not the first time she's dealt with cops," Megan explained with a tiny smirk tugging on her lips.

"What?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I was late for an interview. The asshole wanted me to pull over," she explained without looking up.

"Okay…anyways, if you guys need a ride, we can give you one," offered Pogue.

"Thanks, but Stephanie's going to drive us," Megan replied.

"Alright," the bell rang and Reid and the guys stood up, "So we'll see you later then," Reid said as he looked at Stephanie, who was still concentrating on her Trig work.

~Girl's Dorms: After School~

"No! wear this one!" Megan said while grabbing a black corset shirt. Stephanie looked at the shirt then at the purple and black "The Used" t-shirt she was going to wear.

"But this one has purple..."

"But this one shows whacha' got."

"And why would I do that?" Stephanie asked, holding the t-shirt protectively over her chest.

"So you can catch the attention of a certain twitchy blonde guy."

"Please, I can do that without getting dressed up."

"Just put the shirt on before your ego gets to big!" Megan shouted angrily and threw the corset at her.

"Fine. But I'm going to pick out your outfit." She said while pulling on a pair of tight black Tripp pants with small silver studs and bondage chains attached to it. "We have to get you out of your little virgin shell," she finished and punched Megan's shoulder.

Megan winced and held her shoulder while saying, "But I don't have a shell. If I did, that wouldn't have hurt so much…."

"But these shorts are too short!" Megan whined as she tugged at the bottom of her short Hollister shorts. To say the least, they were booty shorts and she could feel the slight breeze in unwanted areas. She continued to pull at the shorts, hoping to hide a bit of the butt cheeks that were shown.

"You have to admit that you like the sweater I picked out though." Stephanie said as she opened the door to her black Mitsubishi Spyder Eclipse.

Megan spun around and giggled, "Yep, I love this top!" It was a knitted cream sweater. It was thin enough for her not to get hot, but thick enough to keep her warm. It was perfect for the cool weather tonight. Everyone jumped into Stephanie's car and they drove off to the beach, using the directions that Reid gave them.

~At the Party~

"This is cool." Jessica stated, satisfied with the party in front of them.

"Everyone's staring at us...Let's go back to the car..." Erin whispered and took a step back towards the woods.

"No one's even noticed us, so how are they all staring?" Stephanie asked while surveying the scene.

"They will be, I can see the future, don't question me!" Erin said quickly.

"Oh, chill out. As soon as I turn Meg into a party machine, you're going to be next." Stephanie said and walked off towards Reid and the guys.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Pogue said as the group of girls approached.

"Of course. Megan was so excited to come. She wouldn't let us even think of skipping the party." Stephanie replied as Megan glared at the ground, blushing. _I hate her so much right now, it's not even funny_. Megan thought as she plotted Stephanie's demise.

"Wow. I didn't take you for such a party girl," Pogue stated as the group of girls, excluding Megan, giggled. Megan just looked away, blushing.

"So how has your first day been?" Caleb asked, trying to give Megan a break.

"Pretty good. This school is kinda boring though. Nothing has happened, besides this party." Megan replied, surveying the mass of students dancing.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Tyler asked Erin, who was trying desperately to blend in behind Stephanie and Jessica, even though she's the tallest of the girls.

"Oh, I don't-" Erin started, but was cut off by Stephanie.

"She'd love to! She's a real dancing machine!" she said and gave Erin one hard push towards the mass of dancing teens.

"Catch up with you guys later," Tyler said and walked to where Erin stood, giving Stephanie the one finger salute.

"I'm going grab a drink," Jessica said as she walked away. Caleb spoke up and said,

"I'll come." Jessica smiled shyly in response and waved bye to what was left of the group.

"Well...you wanna dance?" Reid asked and turned to Stephanie,

"I dunno. Maybe in a minute. I can't leave Megan by herself. Unless Pogue dances with her or hangs out with her."

"You are so evil..." Megan whispered angrily, just loud enough for Stephanie to hear her.

"Yea, that'd be awesome. You want to dance?" Pogue asked coolly.

"I can't dance..." Megan replied, looking at her feet shyly.

"That's a lie! She can to dance. Do that thing where you put your foot over your head!" Stephanie shouted excitedly.

"How about no." Megan replied, giving her a dull look.

"Go on. Sounds interesting." Pogue said, and stepped away slightly.

"Alright..." Megan grabbed her ankle and pulled upward until it was parallel with her body.

"Jesus...that should be illegal!" Reid shouted as he winced.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Pogue asked while she slowly let her foot down.

"I do yoga on a daily basis, and I was in gymnastics for two years."

"Impressive." Pogue said.

"Well, have fun dancing, Megan. You have my cell number if you need anything!" Stephanie said suddenly and grabbed Reid's arm and ran off.

"Oh jeeze...You know, I really can't dance..."

"After that, I don't believe you." Pogue replies.

"But that's not dancing! That's stretching!"

"Fine, I'll teach you how to dance. All you have to do is feel the beat of the music." Pogue said and stepped closer to Megan. She bit her lip and thought furiously, _I'm so going to kill Steph later... _She then looked up at Pogue to see him smiling down at her. _Maybe not..._

Stephanie looked around and spotted Tyler and Erin talking together at the edge of the fire light. _Guess Erin won the battle...but at least she's talking to someone... _She thought as she moved to the beat of the rave music. She looked back toward Reid and saw that he wasn't dancing anymore. He seemed to be watching her, and he was smiling slightly "Why aren't you dancing?" Stephanie asked over the loud music. Reid shook his head and looked confused.

"What?"

"Why aren't you dancing? Is something wrong?" Stephanie asked again.

"No, I just got a little distracted." Reid replied quickly and started dancing again.

"Right..." Stephanie said, cautiously.

"So...you seem a bit more outgoing then your friends."

"Yea, I get that a lot. I'm the wild one of the group."

"I can tell." Reid said, laughing slightly.

"I really like your gloves. They're cool."

"Thanks. They were a gift," Reid said and held up one of his hands.

_ And that is his first mistake... _Stephanie thought, smiling.

Megan giggled as Pogue grabbed her and spun her around to face him. "You're not as bad as you think you are," Pogue stated and Megan blushed. Pogue rested his hands on her hips as they swayed to the music. She stopped swaying and he laughed and said, "Don't stop dancing now, you're doing great."

Megan's mouth hung open slightly as she fought for something to say. _Say something you idiot! Don't just stand there!_ She thought to herself while mentally beating herself.

"I-" She was cut off, just at the right time, by Stephanie running by her. She seemed to be waving something in the air and was shouting happily. _Thank you for your good timing, Steph! I'm definitely not going to kill you now!_

"Was that-?" she started again, but was cut off, once again, as Reid came running by also, shouting for Stephanie to give him something.

"No way." Pogue said, laughing slightly.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused and oblivious to the fact that Pogue still had his hands on her hips.

"She stole his gloves!" he shouted through his laughter, "I wonder how she managed that!"

"You'd be surprised…" Megan trailed off, smiling and trying to spot her friend.

"Megan! Look what I go-!" Stephanie started to shout as she burst through the crowd, but couldn't finish her sentence because she fell face first into the sand. She pushed herself up partially and spit out her mouthful of sand. "Oh my god! You guys look so cute!" Stephanie shouted happily when she noticed Pogue's hands on Megan's hips, "I have to get a pict- oof!" the wind rushed out of her lungs before she could finish, due to the fact that Reid sat down on her back.

"Give me my gloves!" Reid shouted as he extended his hand into her face.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Stephanie whined in return.

"Come on! Give them back!"

"No!" she shouted in return and stuffed the gloves down her corset shirt.

"You think I won't go there?" he challenged. She glared at him, trying to catch his bluff, and then reached down her shirt and brought out a glove. He slipped it on his left hand and held out his right. "Both of them."

"Bah!" she shouted and threw the other glove at him. "I didn't want them anyway!"

"What's going on here?" Jessica asked as she gazed in shock at the scene before her. Caleb stood behind her with one eyebrow raised at the fact that Reid was sitting on Stephanie's back.

"She stole his gloves." answered Pogue, stepping away from Megan.

"Seriously?" Tyler asked, not hiding his amusement, as he walked up with Erin glaring at Stephanie.

"What?" she asked Erin and returned the look. "Gah! Get off me, Reid! You have your gloves back!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hey please please let me know what you think of the story so far! Thankssss!<p> 


End file.
